User talk:Cleopatra Astennu
Hey!! This is my Talk Page :P If you have any questions for me or anything just leave them here and I will try my best to answer them lolz =^-^= Drawing Hey I have seen your drawings and u got good talent btw u look cool in RL :Btw can u add me on CWA ::My name is Jered Skygunner Heyy selena!! ^-^ Just wanted to let you know that I will be taking a break from the game for a while, unfortunately. =/ I'm sure u know why I'll be taking this break... lolz any ways if u care to talk to me I'll be on chat ^.^ oh and heyy I got some new beats, but this new one is under a different name, Funxion is mostly for my electro dubstep, but this new one I'm sure u will like. A friend has this video in his channel, my new song wont be posted on my channel because it does not have many subscribers but ^-^ the song is called I will take you there andthe bass drop..... it will drive u insane im almost sure :P http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qQorvsC10rE hope u like my new song ^.^ Sailor Scrivner 16:47, August 3, 2013 (UTC)User:Epic Ares heyy cleo ares here, if u can please go here http://zenology.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat as u can see i sort of got my self banned on cwa chat again.... lol i hope u get to read this today D: Sailor Scrivner 01:48, August 5, 2013 (UTC)Epic Ares after today ill probably be blocked (blocked meaning i will no longer be able to edit on this wiki or talk to you or give u messages ever again) if i do get blocked i will be moving to the zeno wiki, the wiki witgh the chat u were on tonight http://zenology.wikia.com/wiki/User:Epic_Ares if i do leave this wiki and u want to see me u have to go to the other wiki and see me there Sailor Scrivner 04:51, August 5, 2013 (UTC)Epic Ares Hey I got a surprise for ya xD When you get the chance check out the latest song on my blog or youtube User blog:Epic Ares/My music and other favorites Sailor Scrivner 19:17, September 15, 2013 (UTC)Epic Ares Ill be on chatSailor Scrivner 21:15, September 22, 2013 (UTC)Epic Ares Cleo If you're reading this I want u to know that I miss u and want to talk to you. I'm not completely sure what had happened but I wish I was still able to contact you Selena. The game's gone but that doesn't mean our friendship isn't. I miss the way it used to be between us, so long ago. I still think about you, I think of you a lot but what I find is sadness and loneliness of u being gone for so long, without warning. You never said goodbye to me and I never said goodbye to you, and yet we are worlds apart. I want to keep us close. Deep down inside, emotionally, in my eyes and heart, we are as close as ever, strong as ever. But my mind tells me otherwise. Selena, please if you're reading this, if you're there, do not hesitate to contact me. I'm on Bronies Wiki Chat and MLP Wiki Chat everyday, so you could come talk to me there. And Selena, we're still friends on facebook are we not? Please message me there, Selena, do something, anything so I can know you're alright. I also am on deviantart http://blueshuffleofficial.deviantart.com/ and I have a skype account named Blue Shuffle or BlueShuffleOfficial. Selena please, if you're reading this, if u still love me like u say u did, if we're still friends, if u still care for me, please contact me Selena. I miss you and long for you more than ever. — the one who still loves you, Ares. Blue Shuffle 07:35, June 24, 2014 (UTC)